


Sunset Light

by siiivler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story, Writing practice, does this count as drabble, i cant think of any tags, nothing happens, technically catgirl, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/siiivler
Summary: Lynn doesn't usually get a chance for something like this.





	Sunset Light

**Author's Note:**

> hvgbngbknjgb

The sun beamed down gently through the broken window, floating softly onto the dirty wooden floor. Dust flickered through the orange sunset light. Lynn yawned and stretched and slipped out from her place sleeping under the counter.

She stood up and shook her messy black hair out, blinking her blue eyes as her pupils turned to slits, adjusting to the new light outside the counter's darkness. She brushed dirt off her torn skirt and stepped forward, cocking her head to the side, then to the other. In but a few hours time, she would be donning her mask and clawed gloves, heading out into the night and punishing the world for what it had done to her--attacking and stealing and splattering blood on the streets.

But right now, she had this.

She stepped into the light, feeling it dapple her skin. She rarely ever got any sunlight--she was usually sleeping or cowering under the table or stalking through the dark. This was rare. This was nice.

Lynn sat down, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes, letting a purr rumble in her throat. (Of course her incredibly useful invisibility and night vision powers had to be balanced out by something useless and stupid that was barely even a superpower.) She brushed a hand through her hair and leaned back. It was so pleasantly _warm,_ so contrasting of the cold of night and this abandoned house.

Usually her thoughts were of fear and anger, bitterness and hatred. But now, there was no bottled-up rage. No thoughts but of the light showering her, no emotions but the happy purr in her chest. 

She sighed and lowered herself onto the floor, curling into a little ball. She had a few hours until it was her time. She could spare a little nap. What did it matter if she had just woken up? Sleeping was nice. She'd take any nice thing she could get.

She coiled further into herself, letting the light overcome her.


End file.
